Dislikeable Things
by Ur13an r1n1Y
Summary: Haha! I changed da rating!! Tomoyo had died. Sakura said something and Prince Xiaolang heard. Then was sent to be maids then.... I think it'll be a S+S R&R! Any way. I changed da title! It WAS Death and Love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Do not own CCS! [A/N: I wish!!!]  
  
"...............": Taking  
  
~*~*~*~*: Change Scene  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^: Change POV  
  
[A/N:......] : Author's Note  
  
~^~^~^~^ : Falshbacks / End of Flashbacks  
  
  
  
  
  
Dislikeable Things  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Sakura was watching the little ducklings running around. She was thinking about how Tomoyo used to be playing with her and Arna. Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sakura! Earthe to Sakura! Are you home?" A dark blue eyes and midnight blue hair that was shoulder length and looked about 21 girl waved her hands over Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Hooeee! Hey ya Arna!" Sakura greeted her.  
  
"Sakura, are you still thinking about Tomoyo?" Arna asked saddly.  
  
"Hai..." Sakura replied saddly too.  
  
~^~^~^~ Flashback 1 Year Ago ~^~^~^~  
  
"These *scratch* red spots are very *scratch* itchy!" Tomoyo said as she kept scratching those red spots.  
  
"Maybe you should go see Doctor Cheng" Arna suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I need to check up later after lunch. Mama has already made an appointment with her." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well it is almost lunch, so why don't you go check up now and we'll be here waiting for you!" Arna suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Tomoyo said still scratching her red spots.  
  
It is now already lunch and Tomoyo went to check up. After 2 hours she came back to where Arna and Sakura was. She told them about what had happen.  
  
"So Tomoyo, why do you have so many red spots?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well ... *sniff* these red spots are a di*sniff*sease. I think I *sniff* caught it from a guy *sniff* I saw on the *sniff* beach a few weeks ago." Tomoyo said sniffing.  
  
"So, when are they going to go?" Arna asked.  
  
"It's more like *sniff* I'm going to *sniff* go." Tomoyo coudln't help holding her tears back so she started crying.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked[A/N:Goosh she's dense! Poor Tomoyo]  
  
"I'm go-going to di-die soon." Tomoyo said in between her crying.  
  
"No! You can't just die now!" Arna said as she too started crying.  
  
"Tomoyo! Don't die please! Isn't there any cures?" Sakura asked starting to sniff a bit.  
  
"Unfo-fortunat-nately, no" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"How long are you still here for?" Arna asked trying her best to stop herself.  
  
"I thin-ink about 2 mo-more weeks." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Let's use these time, before it runs out!" Sakura suggested as they nodded.  
  
2 weeks now past and Tomoyo funeral was rememberable. Everyone there was respectful to her. That was the last time they saw her.  
  
~^~^~^~ End of Flashback ~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey Sakura, Len wanted to meet us in the village at lunch and I think that by the time we're at the village it'll be lunch. So let go now" Arna suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~ Xiaolang's Palace ~*~*~*~  
  
"Master Xiaolang would you like anything to eat for lunch?" Wei asked as he came in the room.  
  
"No thank you Wei. I'm not hungry now" Xiaolang said as he went and got changed.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to visit the village again?" Wei asked.  
  
"Yes Wei. I'm goingasked mother for permission." Xiaolang said as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ah yes. I remembered the last time you went out. That young girl that you looked at did nothing and now she is here to be a slave." Wei reminded him.  
  
"Wei, please. Don't remind me about it." Xiaolang said getting a little fustrated.  
  
"Yes, Master Li." Wei said as he went out.  
  
Soon, Xiaolang went and asked for permission to go visit the village. Queen Yelan didn't want his son to be out there without any royalty, so she sent 6 guards to go with him.  
  
Xiaolang then went out the village and started to head towards the street where everyone stared st him.  
  
~*~*~*~ Normal Scene ~*~*~*~  
  
"Arna! Where did Len said she wanted to meet us at?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She said to meet her at the bookshop." Arna replied.  
  
"Oh look. Isn't that Prince Xiaolang Li?" Sakura asked still walking to the bookshop.  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah I guess. I'm not really interested in him nor the Queen and Princesses. They say that they are really mean and horrible. So let's go search for Len instead." Arna suggested.  
  
Little did they know, Xiaolang heard what they said and turned towards them. He then saw Sakura and Arna, he like both of them and thought to himself that no one and he mean NO ONE ever disrespect the Queen of  
  
China. So he told his guards to take the two of them and put them into the palace jail.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Is it good or it is crap? If it's good then i'll continue but if it's crap then I'll just have to think of another story.  
  
Plz review!  
  
Chapter 2 won't be coming out yet so read other fics b4 coming back to read this one! ^^  
  
Arigatou!!!! 


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer : Do not own CCS! [A/N: I wish!!!]  
  
"...............": Taking  
  
~*~*~*~*: Change Scene  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^: Change POV  
  
[A/N:......] : Author's Note  
  
~^~^~^~^ : Falshbacks / End of Flashbacks  
  
  
  
  
  
Dislikeable Things  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Friend  
  
  
  
Sakura and Arna didn't know why they were captured. Then they were both thrown to the palace jail.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing to us!" Arna yelled.  
  
"Prince Xiaolang told us to put you both in the Palace jail! And how dare you yell at ME!" The gurad shouted.  
  
"But we did nothing wrong!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"We don't know what you did. But you sure made the Prince get mad at you both." The other gaurd replied.  
  
Soon after the guards left. A young man about the age of 22 came into the Palace jail. He wore a dark green cloak around him.  
  
"Well, ladies. Do you know what you 2 did to make me put you both into the Palace jail?" Xiaolang asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"One thing's for sure. We did not do anything to you!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Oh yes you are right." Xiaolang started playing around with them.  
  
"We are?" Sakura asked confusely.  
  
"Yes, you are. It's not what you did. It's what you said." He corrected.  
  
"We didn't even say anything or even talk to you!" Arna yelled at him.  
  
"Hhmmm. Do you 2 remember what you both said at the markets?" He asked.  
  
"What about it?" Arna asked.  
  
"Well, I suggest you think back." He said.  
  
"The only thing we said was that you were the one that came here to visit us! That's all" Sakura said remembering what she said.  
  
"Well , your friend here didn't just say that, she also said she's not interested in us. I mean, at least you both should show some respect to your future King here." He mocked her.  
  
"*Hmph*" Was all Arna could say.  
  
"With that attitude you should be punished with death. But I think your quite cute and maybe my dear cousin would like you to be his maid for the palace." Xiaolang said looking at her and then at Sakura.  
  
"And you should be my private maid." He said sounding a bit evil.  
  
"You wish!" They both said.  
  
"I could make that happen." He said.  
  
"We won't care!" They both said again.  
  
"Alright. Then you'll be sent away for my dear cousin to have you and you will be my private maid." He ponited to Sakrua.  
  
Then just after he said that, 2 guards came down and took Arna away. Leaving Sakura and Xiaolang alone. Sakura didn't like this one bit. So she looked away from him.  
  
Then she felt something on her chin. It was his finger and before she could protest, his lips were already touching hers. She tried breaking away, but it was no use. He was holding her face with his hands. She couldn't do anything else, so she gave up.  
  
"Guards, take her to Maid Fenlai and tell her that she'll become my private maid" Xiaolang said as a guard came down and pull Sakura away.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" She yelled trying to pull away.  
  
"Nothing much. Just taking you to Maid Fenlai, she'll teach you all the basics you'll need to know." The guards replied with a smirk.  
  
"NO! Leave me ALONE!" She cried.  
  
"Sure. When I get you there!" With that he push her into a room where a lady in her late 20's was sewing a red cloak.  
  
"Maid Fenlai, she'll be the new private maid for Prince Xiaolang!" He demanded as he went out.  
  
"Well, I see that Prince Xiaolang has choosen you as he private maid. Don't worry, I'm not like the others. If you like, you may come and see me for any help you'll need. But first, let's get you started." She said as she handed Sakura a blue and yellow square patterned dress with a apron.  
  
"Thank you....."  
  
"You may call me Fenlai"  
  
"Ok. Thank you Fenlai"  
  
"Your welcome. Alright, let's get started on the basics should we?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
That afternoon, Sakura was learning how to cook and clean the bedroom, bathroom and the desk. She was still worried about Arna and Jensy. Also, her family. She felt so sorry that she wasn't able to tell them where she was. She wish she could though, so she asked Fenlai if she may go out to the village. Fortunately, she can but she'll have to get permission from the Prince first.  
  
She doubt that, she wish someone would be able to tell her family that she was at the Li Palace.  
  
"Sakura? Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Do you know anyone that can go out to the village?"  
  
"Yes. Me. Why?"  
  
Suddenly Sakura's face lit up as bright as a million wart light.  
  
"Could you please tell my family that I'm at the Li Palace? So they won't worry!"  
  
"Sure. Where do they live?"  
  
"129 Ho Lam Sai[A/N: It's a real place. It's where my relatives live ^^]"  
  
"Ok, give me something to prove to them that you really do live here now?"  
  
Sakura took out a white handkerchief with a red symbol of a cherry blossom on it. She gave it to Fenlai. It was only 2 hours after Fenlai had taken the handkerchief and went to the village. That Xiaolang came in.  
  
Sakura became afriad of him. She was scared that he might hurt her. So she stood near the corner and look at the window.  
  
He came closer to her, then closer, and closer. They were so close that they mouth were just 3 inches away from each others.  
  
"What do y-you w-want?" Sakura asked nervously trying to hide it but was still looking at the window.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous around me. I mean, you are my private maid." He said making her more nervous than before.  
  
"I don't care if I'm your private maid or not" She said.  
  
"Well, I don't mind either" He smirked.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She said finally having the courage to push him away from her and turn her whole body to the window this time.  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt herself being hold tight. It was Xiaolang, he was holding her by the waist. Sakura needed help, so she prayed someone to show up. Lukily, her pray was answered. Just as Xiaolang was about to lower his head to her neck. Meiling showed up and started yelling.[A/N: Yep. Thanks to Meiling! In this stowie, she has no feelings for Xiaolang.]  
  
"XIAOLANG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THIS YOUNG MAID?!" She yelled.  
  
"None of your business!" He yelled back, angry that she interrupted him.  
  
Meiling ran over to where Sakura was and pulled her away from Xiaolang [A/N:As in a friendly way ^^] making him more angrier at her.  
  
Meiling made a face at him and took Sakura to her room and told her to be her Private maid instead of Xiaolang's because he was so evil.  
  
"So, your name is Sakura. Maybe I should call you Ying Fa instead!" Meiling suggested.  
  
"If you wish to, you may Princess Meiling."  
  
"Oh please. I hate it when you call me 'Princess'. Just call me Meiling!"  
  
"Hai! Meiling" Sakura replied smiling happly.  
  
She was reliefed to know that she was a nice person. Although Meiling was a princess, she didn't mind playing with Sakura and she would always invite her for tea.  
  
This made Xiaolang mad. He was the one who wanted her first, but instead Meiling has her as a best friend. What is he going to do to make her give him Sakura back?  
  
It has been 1 week now, since Xiaolang has taken Sakura to his Palace. Sakura is having a good time although she does miss her family and friends. She does enjoy playing with Meiling and would sometimes tell her about her friends Jensy and Arna and how Tomoyo died.  
  
Meiling was very happy that Sakura was now her best friend. She does want to go out to the village sometimes, but she needed Aunt Yelan's permission and the answer would usually be 'no'. Sakura always try to cheer her up and it always work.  
  
One day, Sakura was alone walking in the garden when Queen Yelan came by.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seeny ou before. Are you new?" Yelan asked when she saw her.  
  
"Ah, yes your majesty. I just came here a week ago." She replied politely with a smile.  
  
"I see. So, are you just a maid or a private maid?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I-I Was Prince Xiaolang's private maid, but then Princess Meiling wanted me as her be- private maid." She said as she corrected herself from saying Best friend.  
  
"I see...." Yelan trailed off as she saw Xiaolang.  
  
Xiaolang saw his mother looking at him and decided to look away but still walking towards her.  
  
"I must go now, your majesty." Sakura said as she ran off to find Meiling, wherever she was.  
  
After Sakura left, Xiaolang suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mother looking at him with a small I-know-what-you-did smile.  
  
Xiaolang didn't how how to explain. He sure didn't want his mother to execute Sakura but also didn't want to lie to her.  
  
Yelan knew what he did, she felt a strange sura around Sakura's body. She wanted to know why, so she thought Xiaolang might know. But for a strange reason, she didn't wanted to ask him. So instead she wanted to know where she was from.  
  
"Xiaolang, where is that new maid from?" She asked.  
  
"The village." He simply answered her without looking at his mother.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"Uhhh...because...she..uhh-wanted..to..errr...come." He lied.  
  
"I know know you are lying." She corrected him.  
  
"Alright. I took her here!" He shouted angry that he couldn't trick his mother.  
  
"Why?" She asked him, now getting suspicious.  
  
"Because. I..I..I-" He was cut off when voices interrupted him.  
  
"Because"  
  
"He"  
  
"Likes"  
  
"Her mother!" Came the voices.  
  
Xiaolang knew it wasn't going to be good, because he reckonise these voices. It was his 4 sisters, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa and Fanren.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Yelan asked as her daughters interrupted.  
  
"Mother." They greeted her as they curtsied.  
  
"What did you all say?" She asked calmly.  
  
"We said that he likes her mother." They replied.  
  
"I see...:" She trailed off again, smiling.  
  
Just then a maid interrupted them and told them it was time for lunch. They all went inside and sat at the table. Wei has just finished getting the food set onto the table, when Meiling came in with Sakura.  
  
"Doi bu chi [A/N: It means Sorry. In chinese.] I am late Aunt Yelan." Meiling apologized as she took her seat with Sakura behind her.  
  
"It is ok, your just 1 minute late, that's all." She replied smiling.  
  
"So, Meiling. Who's your friend?" Feimei asked as Wei starting pouring tea into their cups.  
  
"Oh. She's Ying Fa, MY Private maid." She replied smiling at Xiaolang, who glared at her.  
  
"Meiling, would you please pass me the pepper?" Fuutie asked interrupting their conversation and also ending it.  
  
Sakura got a little tired there and wanted to go to her room. So she told Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, I'm going to go back to my room." She whispered to her.  
  
Meiling just nodded her head to signal that she know and allow her to go.  
  
Sakura went to her room and changed into a pink silky gown Meiling had given to her. She got into her bed and wanted to take a nap. So, soon after that. She fell asleep.  
  
Xiaolang heard her and decided to finish eating his lunch and pretended he went back to his room when he actually went to Sakura's room.  
  
Xiaolang went inside and locked the door behind him with a key. He went towards Sakura and slightly kissed her on the lips and then he began to blush, but he didn't pull away from her though. He didn't know why he was blushing, he has never blushed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder that pushed him away.  
  
Apparently, Sakura had woken up by his kiss. She pushed him away and try to stay as far away from him as he can.  
  
Xiaolang couldn't help it but he grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and kiss her again. This time a lot longer than before. She broke it apart for air and then push him away again. Sakura wished that someone would come straight in through that door and take him away.  
  
Sakura moved from the bed to the door as quickly as she could, only to find it lock. She then felt her heart sank down. She then ran towards him hoping to get the key out of his pocket or somewhere. That was when Xiaolang took his chance.  
  
Xiaolang let her search for while then grab both her arm and stopped her. It was then Sakura's heart went back up to her chest when she saw the key. She tried grabbing it, but Xiaolang was too smart for her. He tricked her into reaching it and then pushed her to a wall, hard yet gently, he kiss her lips then went down to her neck.  
  
Sakura almost fell down to her knees when she felt him went down to her enck and then pulled her gown down. Only her bra and panty were the only thing on her body.  
  
Xiaolang then swang her to the bed. Sakura tried rolling down to the other side but then felt something on her right arm. Xiaoalgn was holding her arm, to prevent her from getting away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Is it good or it is crap? If it's good then i'll continue but if it's crap then I'll just have to think of another story.  
  
Plz review!  
  
Chapter 3 won't be coming out yet so read other fics b4 coming back to read this one! ^^  
  
Arigatou!!!! 


	3. Thank You Meiling

Disclaimer : Do not own CCS! [A/N: I wish!!!]  
  
"...............": Taking  
  
~*~*~*~*: Change Scene  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^: Change POV  
  
[A/N:......] : Author's Note  
  
~^~^~^~^ : Falshbacks / End of Flashbacks  
  
  
  
ARIGATOU PEEPS! 4 READING DIS FIC HERE! H3R3 R MY THANK U'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
girlgurl : ARIGATOU!! 4 reading dis fic and reviewing, first 2 review la!  
  
julie : Hehe Arigatou! See I update la!  
  
lilyflower : LOL ARIGATOU!!!! Sowwie 4 makin Syaoran such.. OOC -.-' But, I'm workin on it ar!!!  
  
(=^,^=) kitty : hehe I noe... but anyway Arigatou la 4 reading.  
  
tenshi no sakura : -.-' Sowwie about it. I noe, I was really makin him such a pervert. But hey! He is sorry.  
  
satsuko : ARIGATOU! I sure will write more, but right now. I can't *sniff* I got too many homework!!!!  
  
kaikai : I'll try 2 keep writing. Arigatou 4 reviewing la!  
  
Trueblue : Thanks! I Thnk U for reviewing!!!  
  
Sugar : I hope u don't fall yet ar! I still got more~!~!  
  
sheryl v : Gomen nasai about that. I noe, she's suppose 2 love him. But I was stuck in writer's block!!!!!!!  
  
Ana : hehe lol. Arigatou 4 reading and reviewing. But I don't think I'll make this NC17. Gomen gomen.  
  
Cherry Wolf : Arigatou!!!!!!!!!! 4 R&R~! Hehe, here is da next chap!  
  
Sorry , but I just changed da name cos it sound .... I don't knoe....!  
  
  
  
Dislikeable Things  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thank you Meiling  
  
  
  
Xiaolang then swang her to the bed. Sakura tried rolling down to the other side but then felt something on her right arm. Xiaolagn was holding her arm, to prevent her from getting away.  
  
Just as he was about to take her bra off, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Sakura was overjoyed that someone had finally saved her from Xiaolang. She pushed him off and went to get her clothes on.[A/N: I mean something like a coat!]  
  
Xiaolang was couldn't believe at what he had just done. He was angry at himself for hurting her. He signed and knew who it would've been. He gave Sakura a I'm-so-sorry smile and opened the door with his key.  
  
There standing at the door looking rather suspicious, was Li Meiling. Meiling didn't even let Xiaolang start a conversation and ran over to Sakura. She then glared at Xiaolang for whatever he did. Then she pulled Sakura out of the room. [A/N: I guess they didn't talk did they? -.-']  
  
Then they ran into Fenlai. Who was holding a note that said; Miss. Kinomoto. Meiling didn't know who Miss. Kinomoto was because Sakura didn't tell her yet.  
  
"Fenlai, who's Kinomoto?" Asked Meiling.  
  
"I'm not sure Princess." Fenlai replied politely.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "I'm Miss. Kinomoto." Sakura said.  
  
"YOU ARE KINOMOTO?!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"Yes Meiling. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier." Sakura apologized.  
  
"WOW! You are REALLY Kinomoto?" Meiling said in surprise.  
  
"Hai. Is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do you even know who you are?" Fenlai interrupted.  
  
"Eerrr, yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura replied a bit confused now.  
  
"Don't you even know?" Said Meiling.  
  
"Know what?" Sakura asked, more confused than ever.  
  
"THAT YOUR AUNT YELAN'S NIECE!" Meiling shouted overjoyed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Sakura.  
  
"YES!" Fenlai said happly.  
  
"We must go tell Aunt Yelan the good news. She's been searching for you over these years!" Meiling said as she pulled Sakura to the throne room where Yelan was.  
  
"Aunt Yelan! Kinomoto is here!" Meiling shouted as she opened the door.  
  
"Where?" Yelan demanded.  
  
"Here!" Meiling said pointing to Sakura.  
  
"My God! How can you be a maid when you're Princess?" Yelan asked as she stood up from her throne chair.  
  
"But, I'm no Princess your majesty." Sakura replied politely.  
  
"YOU ARE SO!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"But i'm not."  
  
"SAKURA! Stop acting like you aren't!"  
  
"That's because I'm not a Princess. I was born in the village at 129 Ho Lam Sai!"  
  
"Sakura, do you know who your mother was?" Yelan asked as she walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Yes, she's Nadeshiko Kinomoto."  
  
"Her real name was Nadeshiko Li." Yelan corrected her.  
  
"I don't think so. My mother died before I was 2 years old and my father told me that she died because of a sickness. He also told me that my mother was a Designer.[A/N: Ok, sorry but I just can't put model because it's the OLDEN days! Not Modern!] and that she was a very good one too." Sakura defended.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that he would tell you anyway. Your mother is Nadeshiko Li and was my sister. She was married to Fujitaka Kinomoto, whom now is your father and was a Warrior back then." Yelan explained to a shocked Sakura.  
  
"See! I told you so Ying Fa!" Meiling said.  
  
"But... but ... then .... that .... means that .... I'm a-"  
  
"PRINCESS!" Meilign finished for her as she hugged Sakura.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Sakura asked.[A/N: Goosh she's dense!]  
  
"Yes Ying Fa. Your Sakura Kinomoto and my niece." Yelan said.  
  
Then there was a loud 'bang' on the door ans suddenly revealing 4 other Princess. It was Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa and Fanren.  
  
They ran squealing, towards Sakura and Meiling.[A/N: In this story, Meiling is also kawaii ^^ to the sisters. Don't wanna be mean do i?^^]  
  
Sakura got pulled everywhere on her face and so did Meiling.  
  
Meiling couldn't help being pulled and pinched by so she pushed her arms out and started to attack anyone who will attack her.  
  
Sakura then free herself from them and went behind Meiling so she could also protect her.  
  
"Princesses. We have finally found Miss Kinomoto." Yelan announced.  
  
The Princesses then stopped and turned there attention towards their mother to hear the news. They were all interested in her and wanted to know if she too was pretty, cute and adorable.  
  
"Where is she mother?" They asked as they all smiled with joy.  
  
"She's Ying Fa." Yelan said as she surprised her daughters.  
  
"She's.."  
  
"You...."  
  
"Ying..."  
  
"Fa!!!!!" They said as they went closer to her.  
  
Then Xiaolang came in from the door and only to find his sisters slowly walking towards Sakura.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked with his monotone.  
  
"WE'VE FOUND HER!" Fuutie shouted to her brother.  
  
"Found who?" He asked still with his monotone.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto!" Shiefa replied.  
  
"Where?" Asked Xiaolang, this time with a excited tone.  
  
"She's right here." Feimei said as she pointed her finger at Sakura.  
  
"You must be kinding! She! That maid!" He shouted.  
  
"HAI!" They replied.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh c'mom Xiaolang. She's better than you thought right?"  
  
"She's... she's... she's a maid!"  
  
"YEP! And also, she's the one YOU took in!"  
  
"But. But - that can't be."  
  
"Well she IS!"  
  
Xiaolang couldn't be bother to argue anymore so he ignore them. He look up to his mother only to find her smiling at him.  
  
"Meiling. Would you please take ah.. should we call you Ying Fa or Sakura?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Sakura please, your majesty." She answered.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Meiling, would you please take Sakura up to the Grand Bedchambers and change her clothing please." Yelan instruted as Meiling nodded.  
  
Meiling was going hypoactive because she had alway had this feeling that Sakura was more than just a normal maid and friend. Now she's correct, she's more than a maid and friend. She's her new cousin.  
  
Sakura didn't understand if this was real or just a joke. She couldn't believe it either. Before, she was a normal girl, then she became s maid, now. She's a PRINCESS!  
  
They both walked down the hallway to the Grand Bedchambers were. They then reached a staircase and went upstairs. They turned right and then went up another staircase.[A/N: Mou.. they have such a HUGE Palace] Then they both reached a door that said 'GRAND ROOMS' and Meiling opended it and went through. Sakura didn't know wether she should go inside or not. Since she wasn't sure if she really was a Princess, she decided to stay outside.  
  
Meiling noticed Sakura wasn't behind her when she was halfway inside the circular room where 8 doors were surronding the circular room.  
  
Meiling turned around and saw Sakura outside the opended door. Meiling went towards her and asked her to come in. But she refused to.  
  
"Come on in Yin- I mean Sakura. Now that you're a Princess, why don't I call you Sakura instead of Ying Fa like I used to." Meiling said as she pulled Sakura in.  
  
"But Meiling! How are you and the Queen are both syre that I'm REALLY the Princess you've been searching for?" Sakura asked as she was pulled inside.  
  
"Because we just do!" Meiling replied smiling.  
  
".:signs:. I wish you 2 have proof!"  
  
"Sakura, are you not happy being a Princess. Being one of the Royal family members?"  
  
"No, not at all. It's just that, before I was just a normal girl, then I'm a maid and now! I'm a Princess!"  
  
"But you are like a part of the family now."  
  
"Hai I understand that, but it's just tha-"  
  
"No more hesitations!" Meiling cut off Sakura's sentence.  
  
Sakura felt a little better after telling Meiling that. But she was still nervous and wasn't sure if she should listen to them or not.  
  
"Hmm.... now Sakura, your room will be next to mine! and next to Xiaolang's as well. But no worries needed, if he dares to even touch you, then tell me and I'll take care of it for ya!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Hooeee! Ok then." Sakura replied smiling as Meiling ran towards a door.  
  
"Come on then!"  
  
The 2 of them went inside the room. It was big, bigger than her whole house in the village. The wall was painted silverish pink. There was a big balcony and a curtain was covering it. The room had 4 windows altogether. There was 2 on both sides of the balcony and 1 on top of her bed, the other one was in front of the bed.  
  
There was a big wardrobe and a dresser too. A full lenght mirror was stuck on the wall next to the wardrobe.  
  
The bed was covered by the mosquito curtain. But you can tell that the bed was a queen size bed and the blanket had patterns of roses and was sea green and yellowish orange. The pillows were pink and there were 3 of them on the bed.  
  
Sakura was amazed at the sight. This was now HER bedroom, she didn't have to share. There was also a bathroom in this bedroom. She has never seen such a BIG bedroom, even her house has to be 2 x it to be like this room.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when something pulled on her.  
  
"Sakura, I'll like you to meet my cousin Larnes. She's only 4 years old and she's really 'annoying'" Meiling said as a dark redish brown hair and sea blue eyes with a purple dress that made her looked so cute young girl, jumped onto Meiling's back, causing Meiling nearly falling down.  
  
"I'm NOT annoying!" The young girl whined as she got off Meiling's back and onto the floor.  
  
"You are TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"AM TOO!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"YOU ARE TOO!"  
  
"WHO SAID?!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"THEN YOU ARE ANNOYING!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!"  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S ANNOYING!"  
  
"I'M NOT!"  
  
"Will you 2 please stop arguing!" Sakura interrupted. Both looked towards her and then glared at each other.  
  
"Do you 2 ALWAYS do this?"  
  
"She started it." Meiling said.  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"SSTTOOPPP!" Sakura interrupted again.  
  
"Let's just get over it!"  
  
"*hmph* Fine." Meiling said as Larnes gave Sakura a sweet smile.  
  
"Good. Now, Meiling be nicer to Larnes." Sakura said as she picked Larnes up.  
  
"Yeah 'Mei Ling'" Larnes said as she poked her tongue out at Meiling.  
  
"Larnes, don't poke your tongue out. Or you'll be the one who start it then." Sakura said as Larnes stuffed her tongue back in and gave Sakura a sweet smile.  
  
"Meiling, who is she?" Larnes asked and gave Meiling a confused look on her face as she pointed at Sakura.  
  
"She's our long lost Kinomoto Sakura." Meiling answered.  
  
"S-ss-she i-is S-SAKURA!" Larnes exclaimed in a happy tone.  
  
"Hai! That's me" Sakura replied as she put Larnes down.  
  
"GOODIE!"  
  
Just then, the door opened and revealed a [A/N: Ok people. I noe I'm puting TOO much characters in this story. But HEY! It's MY story.] red headed with dark purple eyes and light tan skin, tall and well built guy. He looked just about 2 years older than Sakura.  
  
"Larnes! Why are you HERE?" The guy exclaimed as he walked towards her.  
  
"Well, there are 2 reasons actually. Would you like to hear it?" She asked, making him more angry.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well, first of all, I heard that someone was moving in here. Second of all, I wanted to see who it was."  
  
"Well now you've seen who it is. Come back to your room now!"  
  
"OoOooOooooOOooO.. Can I PWEESS stay here?" Larnes asked, whining.  
  
"Unless you have MY permission and the owner of this bedroom's permission."  
  
"Ok. First your permission. Can I PPWEEESSSS stay here oni-chan?"  
  
"....."  
  
"..PWWEEESSSSSSS?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Pretty PWEEESSSS with a sweet cherry on top?"  
  
"..*signs* Fine."  
  
"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
"Don't get TOO over excited yet. You still need the owner of the bedroom's permission!" He remined her.  
  
"Don't worry, she's already given it to me, right Sakura?" She asked as she leaned towards Sakura with puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sure I have." Sakura replied smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Is it good or it is crap? If it's good then i'll continue but if it's crap then I'll just have to think of another story.  
  
Plz review!  
  
Chapter 4 won't be coming out yet so read other fics b4 coming back to read this one! ^^  
  
Arigatou!!!! 


End file.
